


You'll Be Missing Out, And We'll Be Missing You

by Purple_Death



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety (Not Graphic), Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Death/pseuds/Purple_Death
Summary: Waverly Michelson was best friends with a boy named Jason Todd. Even when Jason was removed from Crime Alley after being adopted by millionaire Bruce Wayne, they still stayed friends. When Jason died Waverly was heartbroken. He used to be the only person who could calm her down whenever her anxiety got the worst of her.----------------Okay, so this story is about Jason and his daytime life. His Red Hood business is just continuing following canon, I guess.





	You'll Be Missing Out, And We'll Be Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!!  
> This is bad, I'm sorry. Also, the title is from Missing You - All Time Low

# You’ll be missing out, and we’ll be missing you

It’s been five years since Jason died. He recently returned to Gotham and is trying to stay under the bats radar while being Jason. During the night is a whole different story, but that’s not something he wants to think about right now.

The day Jason died, he had made plans with his all-time best friend, who he may or may not have had a crush on. So, the first thing he needed to do in Gotham as Jason, was finding Waverly Michelson. 

He started at her old place, still cautious of people and security footage. He was dressed in a red hoodie and a black baseball cap to hide his face from the cameras. Jason used to think baseball caps made you more obvious, but he couldn’t deny that it was easier to hide his face this way.  
The apartment turned out to be abandoned, and by the looks of it, this has been the case for a long time. The neighbour however was still the same sweet old lady from back in the days.  
Jason knocked on her door and waited for her to open. When she did open, she recognised him almost immediately. Her eyes widened comically and there was no sound coming out of her mouth. If it wasn’t for the fact that her chest was still rising and falling, Jason would’ve thought she died on the spot from a heart attack. But that wasn’t the case so Jason decided to start speaking, before he could feel too awkward. "Hey there Miss Wood, miss me?".

Thankfully his words snapped miss Wood out of her trance and she invited him in while ranting on about how happy she was that he was not as dead as the media claimed him to be. "No, I’m only dead on the inside, miss", he joked. "Don’t just joke about this young man, some people were heavenly affected by your death". And wow, Jason had never heard her so stern (or was it disappointment). Whatever it was he didn’t like it and couldn’t help the worry creeping into his chest. "Do you mean Wave?", he asked warily. "Yes, it seemed like that girl took the weight of the entire world on her shoulders after she heard you were gone".  
While miss Wood was making some tea, she situated Jason on her beat-up couch. Still, it was one of the nicest piece of furniture Jason had sat on in quite a while. He finally felt some form of safety within these familiar walls. But he knew he couldn’t stay too long, he was on a mission after all.

 

When miss Wood returned with two cups of black tea Jason couldn’t hold back his burning question any longer. "Do you know what exactly happened to Wave?". "Oh yes, She fell back into the dark side of her mind again and her parents just didn’t want to handle it. They send her to a mental institution outside of Gotham almost 7 months after your death".  
Jason couldn’t help the guilt settling in his stomach. Deep down he knew he couldn’t have prevented his death, but there were so many things he wished he had done differently. He knew he couldn’t just blame it all on Bruce, no matter how much he wanted to. His train of thought was interrupted when miss Wood continued. "After approximately two years she returned home, only to find an empty apartment. Somewhere in the years she was away, her parent left without notice. No one knows where they are, and Waverly never wanted anyone to go looking. So, she stayed with me for a year, until she turned eighteen and then she traded this apartment for her own, in a better neighbourhood." Even though tears were gleaming in the old woman’s eyes, she started laughing. Just a soft chuckle as she continued her story ones again. "She wanted me to come, but I couldn’t leave this place. I’ve lived here for so long." Jason knew all too well what she felt. When he was taken in by Bruce, the Mansion just felt wrong. It was nothing like the rough neighbourhood he grew up in. "Do you know where she is now?", he asked hopefully. "Yes, I can give you her address. But Jason please be careful, she still isn’t in the same happy place she was in when you left."

~~~~~~~~

It’s been five years since Jason died, and Waverly’s life has been pretty messed up for the most of those years. After she came back from the mental institution, she got a scholarship for psychology, and she wasn’t about to let that opportunity fly past. She was seventeen at the time and lived with miss Wood for a year. It wasn’t the most practical solution, but she had no one else and meanwhile she could save some money up with her job as an intern by Wayne Enterprises. This job paid pretty good, but Wave doubted that was because of her skills only, Bruce had always liked her. So, she wasn’t complaining and then when she turned eighteen, she bought her own apartment a little closer to campus and tried to get miss Wood to move with her. When that didn’t succeed, she started sending money to her every other month to at least make her more comfortable.

Life was still not pretty without Jason, and even though she was happy during the day, at night when she tried to sleep her demons would hit her full force. After an especially rough month, she decided to go to Jason’s public grave. She knew she was still welcome at Wayne Manor, but it felt a little weird with that new kid hanging around. Not that she had anything against Tim, he was a smart kid with a big heart. He just wasn’t Jason.  
Ranting to Jason’s grave somehow worked as a great coping mechanism. Even if the comfort didn’t last for a very long time, she liked to think that he could still hear her. And that’s how she found herself at Jason’s grave at around 9 pm in the soft rain, with only the stars and the moon to keep her company. _And all the dead people of course, but that thought just creeped her out_ , right now it was just Jason, Wave and the night sky.

~~~~~~~~

When Jason arrived at the address that miss Wood gave to him, he came face to face with an empty apartment once again. However, this time it wasn’t abandoned, the resident was just not home. _‘Maybe she’s on a date’_ , wait what?! Why was that the first conclusion Jason jumped to…  
It was already late, and Jason got some fast diner on the way. He still couldn’t get the whole Wave thing out of his head, so he decided to skip his nightly activities for the day.

While he was walking back to one of his safehouses he came across the graveyard. While he glanced to the spot where he knew his stone stood, he saw a shadow sitting in front of it. He was too far away to make out any distinctive shapes, but it was most certainly a person. Curious with who could be at his grave this late in the evening, he walked closer, cautious not to warn the shadow of his presence. When he got close enough, he could see shaking shoulders and hear a wet voice rambling about something he couldn’t quit make out from his position. _‘A girl’_ , he thought to himself. She looked so familiar, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up high and honestly, he wasn’t sure how to face Waverly yet. That wasn’t really a part of the plan that he had worked out to the details.  
After a few minutes of just standing there, frozen, his suspicions were confirmed and he couldn’t watch Wave’s breakdown any longer.  
"Wave?", his voices came out so soft he wasn’t sure she heard it. But the shaking stopped, and he was met with complete silence. The girl in front of him started to get up from the ground so slowly it made Jason uncomfortable, but he guessed he deserved it.  
He was staring at the back of Waverly’s head while she stood there frozen. "Waverly?", he tried again. She finally started to turn around and as soon as he saw her face, he felt tears prickling in his eyes. Waverly was already crying, and he watched silent tears making their way down her face. "Jay", she choked out. She sounded so broken, Jason was sure a part of his soul died with it. "Yeah, it’s me". He started walking towards the girl in front of him and put is arms around her slowly, giving her enough time to back out. She didn’t back out and instead leaned into Jason’s giant warm form.

~~~~~~~~

It must’ve looked funny from the outside. A 6ft muscular guy almost consuming a 5’4 girl with his body, but Wave did not care. Like at all. She still couldn’t believe she was face to face with Jason again, and honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if she just went crazy and he was a fragment of her twisted imagination. Except he wasn’t, and this was really happening. Her best friend, the only guy who had the power to make her feel good, was standing in front of her. "I-I can’t believe it’s r-really you". She felt the arms around her tighten their grip. "I t-thought you di-died", she continued. "I did but let’s not talk about that right now okay?". She shook her head slowly as she let his words sink in.

At the same time Jason was regretting his previous words as the body he still held began to pull away. "Wait, what?!", he stared into the most confused eyes he has ever seen and knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut. "I’m sorry, I don’t want to talk about it yet. But I came looking for you as soon as possible." Wave averted her eyes and Jason grabbed her chin lightly to be able keep eye contact. "I will explain, but right now you are far more important/q>. "What can be more important than you dying?", she almost shouted. "You almost dying!", he regretted raising his voice the moment Wave flinched away slightly. "I’m sorry, I just… miss Wood told me what happened after I was gone and that shouldn’t have happened. It was my fault and now I’m back to fix it". "How can you dying be your fault?", she sounded almost angry. "It kind of was, but like I said I really don’t want to talk about it, can we now please leave my grave and go somewhere warm?". "Ehm, yeah we can go to my place". She didn’t sound even slightly convinced, but Jason counted her agreement as a win."

And that’s how the two ended up on Waverly’s couch catching up and avoiding all topic related to death. They still have a long way to go, but at least they have each other again.  
_And that’s all they ever really needed._

**Author's Note:**

> OoF....  
> Please tell me how to do better :)  
> \-------  
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night!


End file.
